Vanity's Smurf Cream
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: Vanity notices Tailor has rough hands and decides to help him out by letting him use some of his Smurf cream. *Side Note: Not talking about the frozen dessert accidentally created by Handy and Greedy*
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Smurfs.**

**Vanity's Smurf Cream**

** By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"Seems you have lost some weight, Vanity." Tailor stated calmly while measuring the mirror holding Smurf.

"Oh, Yes. Is it that obvious?" Vanity asked curiously and he is feeling rather Smurfy his diet has shown some results.

"Yes it is to my tape measure." Tailor replied while measuring the length of Vanity's legs. "Same smurfy length."

"So without your tape measure you wouldn't be able to tell the difference?" Vanity asked him and continued to stare at himself in the mirror.

"Correct, Vanity." Tailor stated as he did the last few measurements. "All done."

"Tailor, You do all the measurement for everyone in the village. How do I compare to the other Smurfs measurements?" Vanity asked him and Tailor sighed heavily.

"Now, now, Vanity. I do not tell anysmurf what another smurf's measurements are for that wouldn't be too smurfy of me. Not to mention break the trust they hold in me. Would you want the other smurf's to know your measurements, Vanity?" Tailor asked while having his arms crossed.

"Well, no." Vanity replied while looking at Tailor. "I'm sorry for asking such a thing from you, Tailor."

"It's alright, Vanity." Tailor told him and patted him on the shoulder. "I'll be done with a new outfit for you in the morning."

"Oh, Tailor. What would I or the other Smurfs do without you?" Vanity asked while looking in the mirror.

"Be without decent clothing for one." Tailor replied causally and the mirror holding Smurf gasped.

"That would be simply dreadful, Tailor!" Vanity exclaimed as he grabbed Tailor's hands. "Oh, my Smurf. Your fingers feel rough."

"Of course, Vanity. I use my hands for sewing and after a period of time I lose feeling in them. I make all of the hats and outfits for every Smurf in the village."

"You could use some of my Smurf cream to help your hands, Tailor. It will make them feel softer."

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think that would help."

"You never know unless you try it."

"Fine, Vanity. I will try some of it, but I really don't care whether my hands are soft or rough."

"Well, You really should care about your hands since you use them a lot."

"I do care, but I don't care if they are soft or rough or whatever Smurf as long as I can sew with them." Tailor commented flatly.

"I'll be right back with some of my Smurfy cream and you shall see the wonders it can do to your hands." Vanity said cheerfully and he walked out the door. Tailor started to work on making Vanity a new hat.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Smurfs. Thank you peeps for Reviewing ^_^ **

**Vanity's Smurf Cream**

** By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"I'm back and I have my smurfy smurf cream." Vanity commented smoothly as he walked over to Tailor.

"I'm busy, Vanity." Tailor informed him and his eyes focused on the hat he is making for Vanity. "I don't have time for your smurfy hand cream."

"Come on, Tailor. It will take only a moment of your time." Vanity stated and Tailor rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine."

"Now use a small amount of my smurfy smurf cream."

"This much?"

"No use more than that Tailor."

"This much?"

"No, no. You are still using too little."

"That does it I give up, Vanity!"

"This is the smurfy amount." Vanity told him, he grabbed Tailor's hands, and rubbed the Smurf cream onto Tailor's hands.

"It's a little sticky." Tailor commented while wrinking his nose. He can't use his needle and sew Smurfy outfits/hats with sticky hands.

"Of course, Tailor." Vanity commented calmly. "I always add a little bit of honey to my Smurfy cream."

"I can't work like this Vanity. My hands can not be sticky at all." Tailor stated firmly and Vanity looked at him.

"The next step is using your hands with flower water."

"Flower water?"

"I have some with me. So wash your hands and afterwards they should be softer."

"I thought you said this would only take a moment of my time." Tailor commented flatly and he frowned to himself. How much time has passed?

"I measure differently than you." Vanity told him and Tailor sighed. "Make sure to be gentle when washing your hands don't be rough."

"Oh, Smurf me." Tailor muttered to himself. Vanity handed him a bottle of flower water and Tailor started to wash his hands.

"No, no. Your not doing it right." Vanity told him.

"This is how I always wash my hands, Vanity!" Tailor exclaimed and Vanity sighed heavily.

"Now, now. I'm trying to help you." Vanity commented smoothly. "When washing your hands a Smurf should sing the hands song."

"The what song?" Tailor asked in confusion. Sometimes he just doesn't get Vanity at all.

"The hands song. I'll sing it for you, Tailor." Vanity said cheerfully and Tailor groaned. "Oh, my hands are so precious to me. I love my beautiful and smurfy hands. Let my hands be nice, clean, and beautiful. I love my lovely hands and now my precious hands are clean."

"Come on now, Tailor. You can sing it too." Vanity commented and Tailor stared at him.

"You sing that everytime you wash your hands, Vanity?" Tailor asked while drying his hands off.

"Yes and of course I would also look at my amazing self in the mirror." Vanity told him and then sighs while looking at himself. "I'm so smurfy that it almost hurts."

"Oh, my hands are so precious to me. I love my beautiful and smurfy hands. Let my hands be nice, clean, and beautiful. I love my lovely hands and now my precious hands are clean." Vanity singed smoothly while washing his hands and looking at himself in Tailor's mirror. Tailor sat down, grabbed a needle, and went back to work on Vanity's hat.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^ What do you peeps think of Vanity and Tailor?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Smurfs.**  
**Vanity's Smurf Cream**  
**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"Here you go, Vanity." Tailor stated calmly while handing him the hat and outfit.

"Thank you." Vanity said cheerfully then he felt Tailor's hands. "Oh, my smurf. They went back to being rough."

"Because I went back to work." Tailor said flatly and rolled his eyes. "It's no big deal, Vanity."

"Hmm..You could put my smurfy hand cream on before going to bed, but make sure to use some flower water and sing the hands song." Vanity commented to him. "It's getting late and almost time for bed."

"So you should smurf your way home, Vanity." Tailor informed the mirror handing Smurf.

"Oh, no..I simply can't without seeing you putting on my smurf cream and washing your with flower water while singing the hands song." Vanity said causally and Tailor groaned.

"Fine and then go on your smurfing way home." Tailor stated firmly. Vanity put the smurf cream on his hands and poured the flower water on them.

"Now sing the hands song."

"No way, Vanity."

"We can sing it together, Tailor."

"Fine."

"Oh, my hands are so precious to me. I love my beautiful and smurfy hands. Let my hands be nice, clean, and beautiful. I love my lovely hands and now my precious hands are clean." Vanity singed loud and proudly while Tailor sung it quietly along with rolling his eyes. Tailor dried his hands off. Afterwards Vanity felt Tailors hands and smiled brightly.

"My cream works wonders along with the flower water. Now your hands are nice and soft like a flower petal." Vanity commented proudly. "See you tomorrow, Tailor."

"Hey, Vanity!"

"Yes, Tailor?"

"You should tell Hefty and Handy about your smurfy smurf cream."

"Hmm, maybe."

"You should show and explain it to everysmurf in the village. It's so amazing."

"True, but I just want to keep the amazing smurfyiness of my smurf cream between the two of us."

"Why, Vanity? Why?" Tailor asked while staring at him and there goes his plan of Vanity being distraced by showing/explaining the smurf cream to everysmurf that he would be forgotten..

"Because it would be annoying to have more then one Smurf having smurfy soft hands like mine." Vanity commented calmly. "Sadly, I really must go for I do need my beauty sleep. You should go to bed soon too, Tailor."

'Of course the best way to keep Vanity distraced would be using a large mirror.' Tailor thought, he yawned, and decided that finding a large mirror will wait until morning.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


End file.
